1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, ore particularly, to a printhead carrier with latching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a print medium, such as paper, by applying ink to the print medium. Such an ink jet printer includes a reciprocating printhead carrier that transports one or more ink jet printhead cartridges across the print medium along a bi-directional scanning path defining a print zone of the printer. An ink jet printhead cartridge, for example, includes both an ink tank containing ink and an ink jet micro-fluid ejection device, i.e., ink jet printhead, for selectively ejecting the ink. Each ink jet printhead cartridge is mounted to the printhead carrier.
There is an increasing desire to reduce the size of printers. It is typical for printers to have carrier latches that hold their respective printhead cartridges in place on the printhead carrier. In one such carrier latch design, the latches are located at the rear of the printhead carrier, and extend above the ink tank by about 10 to 15 millimeters.